sun in the dark
by aeryn bluesky-polish
Summary: Naruko adalah korban dari ketidak adilan dunia, dan kegelapan hidup. Bahkan secara tidak langsung orang tuanyalah yang menjerumuskan Naruko dalam kegelapan. Menyedihkan, kata itulah yang pantas untuk Naruko.
1. Chapter 1

Masashi kisimoto

Uchiha sasuke x namikaze naruko

Drama/romance

Rated M

Warning : fem!naru, abal, gaje, typos bertebaran dimana mana, ooc!naru, dark!naru, 18+

Summary : Naruko adalah korban dari ketidak adilan dunia, dan kegelapan hidup. Bahkan secara tidak langsung orang tuanyalah yang menjerumuskan Naruko dalam kegelapan. Menyedihkan, kata itulah yang pantas untuk Naruko.

Chapter 1 : prolog

Disore hari Naruko kecil sedang bermain bola dengan teman temannya, walaupun Naruko adalah sosok yang imut dan lucu Naruko tidak terlahir sebagai anak yang manja pada orang tua karna sejujurnya orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan mereka dibandingkan hanya sekedar bermain dengan Naruko putri semata wayangnya.

Walaupun begitu Naruko sama sekali tidak peduli bahkan tidak menganggap mereka sebagai orang tuanya ya setidaknya setelah Naruko berumur 7 tahun, Iruka pengasuh Naruko dulu meninggal karna sakit jadi Kushina dan Minato a.k.a orang tua Naruko mengirim pengasuh baru untuk Naruko yaitu Yakushi Kabuto. Kabuto sendiri ternyata adalah anggota mafia yang biasa disebut dengan nama Hebi, Kushina dan Minato sama sekali tidak tau bahkan jarang untuk pulang kerumah dan hanya sesekali dalam beberapa bulan pulang kekediaman Namikaze itupun hanya beberapa jam langsung pergi mengurusi perusahan mereka, ah ya Namikaze Minato itu direktur Namikaze inc sedangkan Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze Kushina itu adalah direktur Uzumaki inc yang bergerak dalam bidang perhotelan sehingga Naruko didik dengan keras dan diajarkan tentang dunia kegelapan atau bisa juga dibilang dunia bawah tanah. Entah apa yang Kabuto inginkan sampai harus masuk kekediaman Namikaze dan menyamar sebagai pengasuh anak.

Bertahun tahun telah berlalu, Naruko berubah menjadi dingin dan tak perduli pada siapapun namun hal itu hanya diketahui oleh Kabuto karna Kabuto menyuruh Naruko untuk bersikap ramah dan ceria. Maka dari itu teman teman Naruko sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruko, tapi saat Naruko berumur 17 tahun Naruko mendapatkan masalah karna seorang guru pindahan.

.

Dengan langkah riang Naruko pergi kekelasnya walaupun sekali kali Naruko membalas ucapan salam dari murid lain, Naruko sendiri sangat populer karna sifatnya yang ramah dan ceria membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman didekatnya. Itu bukan sebuah topeng tapi memang sifat aslinya yang tetap ia jaga untuk hidup normal, ya hidup normal.

"Ohayo" teriak Naruko

"Ohayo mo" ucap semua teman kelasnya

"ada apa, kau terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya" ucap Yamanaka Ino anak tunggal dari pembisnis perhotelan, berambut pirang pucat yang diikat ekor kuda serta memiliki iris mata aquamarine.

"Aku hanya tidak sabar besok kita akan pergi berlibur bersama sama yey" teriak Naruko

"Ck, kau berlebihan" ucap Hyuga Neji anak tertua dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuga yang memiliki saudara kembar Hyuga Hinata dan adik perempuan Hyuga Hanabi, berambut coklat panjang yang halus seperti iklan do*e(?) Memiliki iris mata lavender pucat khas keluarga bangsawan Hyuga.

"Ah ayolah ini pertama kalinya aku berlibur bersama orang lain" ucap Naruko sendu

"Ck jangan bercanda kau pasti sering pergi berlibur ke benua eropa bersama keluargamu mengingat kedua orang tuamu itu kaya raya" ucap Inuzuka Kiba anak bungsu dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di konoha memiliki seorang kakak perempuan Inuzuka Hana yang menjadi artis terkenal, rambut coklat spike dan memiliki tatto segitiga terbalik dikedua sisi pipinya yang menurutnya terlihat keren(?).

"Kau merusak moodku" sinis Naruko membuat mereka tersentak melihat Naruko memasang wajah datar

"Ck apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu" ucap Sasuke tak suka saat Naruko bersikap seperti itu, walaupun dari luar Naruko memasang wajah datar Sasuke dapat melihat jika pancaran iris baby bule yang disukainya itu meredup dengan jelas jika Naruko bersedih saat Kiba membicarakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tugas, tugas apa" tanya Naruko memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti atau mungkin lupa (dasar bodoh)

'Haaah, dia pasti belum mengerjakannya dan bahkan melupakannya' batin sasuke "guru Kurenai" ucap Sasuke menutup kupingnya dan

"Aaaargggghh, aku lupa" teriak Naruko dengan suara melengking membuat semua murid yang ada dikelasnya berwajah pucat, serta telinga mengeluarkan darah menandakan mereka tuli permanen. Oke lupakan.

"Kau membuat kami tuli" ucap Neji menatap garang Naruko begitu pula yang lainnya

"Pinjam" ucap Naruko dengan puppyeyes no jutsu pada Neji

"Tidak" tegas Neji memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela daripada melihat wajah Naruko yang terlihat sangat imut, 'uh ingat tenten ingat tenten' batin Neji

"Teme" rengek Naruko menoleh pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya

"..."

"Sasuke" rengek Naruko saat Sasuke mengacuhkannya yang lebih memilih membaca buku pelajarannya. (Anak rajin beda banget sama author yang lebih memilih buku novel atau komik)

"..."

"Sasuke sama~" rengek Naruko menoel noel(?) Bahu Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya

"Hn" gumam Sasuke menyeringai sejujurnya Sasuke menyukai saat Naruko memanggilmya dengan embel embel sama.

"Pinjam" ucap Naruko to the point

"..."

"Sasuke sama~ aku pinjam ya" bujuk Naruko dengan menyatukan tangannya dan mengangkatnya sebatas dada (ala memohon + puppyeyes no jutsu) membuat Sasuke merona, buaaah mustahil. Tapi bener, kan Sasuke nya suka sama Naruko yang bodoh dan polos itu. (Naruko : kenapa eryn-chan menghina Naru) (author : emang bener kenyataannya kok #cuek) (Naruko pundung dipojokan dengan aura suram dengan #dengan efek badai salju)

"Hn" gumam sasuke memberikan bukunya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela tanpa memperdulikan buku pelajaran yang tadi ia baca karna Sasuke sedang memfokuskan dirinya untuk menutupi wajah meronanya itu, bah lebay kau.

"Yey" teriak Naruko dan langsung menyalinnya dengan cepat. Semua teman teman Naruko manatap dirinya hanya mengedipkan mata mereka tak percaya karna Naruko hanya memerlukan waktu kurang 1 menit, ih wow. Alah orang pr-nya cuman 20 ABCD pula ya walaupun. Ada essay nya yang jawabannya sangat panjang, ah abaikan.

"Yak selesai, terimakasih teme" ucap Naruko yang hanya dibalas trandmark nya membuat perempatan jalan(?) Didahi Naruko 'menyebalkan' batin Naruko

Sreg "ohayo semuanya" ucap Yuuhi Kurenai, guru cantik berambut hitam beriris ruby.

"Ohayo mo sensei" ucap para murid serempak kecuali SGSN (Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Neji) si anggota the prince. Murid populer, kaya, tampan, dan jenius. (Author : Huaaaa rakus) (SGSN : bodo amat #cuek) (author : bah bahasanya -_-")

"Baiklah sensei kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan pada kalian jika sensei akan cuti melahirkan" ucap Kurenai-sensei sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit "dan kalian akan mendapatkan guru pengganti" ucap Kurenai

Guru pengganti itu tidak kalah cantik dan terlihat masih muda, secara serentak Naruko membelalakan matanya menatap siapa guru penggantinya itu sesaat sebelum tergantikan dengan wajah dingin dan sorot mata yang tajam. 'Brengsek' batin Naruko

Siapa, siapa guru itu. Oh ayolah dikit dikit chapter depan bakalan tau kok siapa guru pengganti yang di panggil 'brengsek' oleh Naruko.

Jaaaaaaaaaa nneeeeeeee ^_^

RIVIEW YA BOLEH KAH?


	2. Chapter 2

Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze Naruko

Drama/Romance

Rated M

Warning : fem!naru, abal, gaje, typos bertebaran dimana mana, ooc!naru, dark!naru, 18+

Summary : Naruko adalah korban dari ketidak adilan dunia, dan kegelapan hidup. Bahkan secara tidak langsung orang tuanyalah yang menjerumuskan Naruko dalam kegelapan. Menyedihkan, kata itulah yang pantas untuk Naruko.

Opening song~

But I couldn't tell you

_Tapi tak bisa kukatakan padamu_

Why she felt that way

_Mengapa dia merasa begitu_

She felt it everyday

_Dia merasakannya setiap hari_

And I couldn't help her

_Dan aku tak bisa membantunya_

I just watched her make

_Aku hanya bisa melihatnya melakukan_

The same mistakes again

_Kesalahan yang sama lagi_

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

_Apa yang salah, apa yang salah sekarang?_

Too many, too many problems

_Terlalu banyak persoalan_

Don't know where she belongs

_Tak tahu dimana tempatnya_

Where she belongs

_Dimana tempatnya_

She wants to go home but nobody's home

_Dia ingin pulang namun tak ada orang di rumah_

That's where she lies broken inside

_Di situlah tempatnya sandarkan hatinya yang luka_

With no place to go, no place to go

_Tak ada tempat tujuan, tak ada tempat tujuan_

To dry her eyes, broken inside

_Tuk usap air matanya, hatinya terluka_

Open your eyes (open your eyes)

_Bukalah matamu_

And look outside

_Dan lihatlah keluar_

Find the reasons why (why)

_Temukanlah alasan kenapa_

You've been rejected (you've been rejected)

_Kau telah ditolak_

And now you can't find

_Dan kini tak bisa kau temukan_

What you've left behind

_Apa yang tlah kau tinggalkan_

Be strong, be strong now

_Kuatlah, kuatkanlah sekarang_

Too many, too many problems

_Terlalu banyak persoalan_

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

_Tak tahu dimana tempatnya_

And her feeling she hides

_Dan perasaan yang dia sembunyikan_

Her dream she can't find

_Impian yang tak bisa dia gapai_

She's losing her mind

_Dia tlah hilang akal_

She's fallen behind

_Dia tlah tertinggal_

And she can't find her place

_Dan tak bisa dia temukan tempatnya_

She's losing her faith

_Keyakinannya hilang_

She's fallen from grace

_Nama baiknya hancur_

She's all over the place (place)

_Dia ada di semua tempat_

She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh)

_Jiwanya tersesat_

She's lost inside, lost inside

_Jiwanya tersesat_

(Nobody home - avriel lavigne)

Chapter 2 : Siapa?

Didepan kelas ternyata berdiri seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda serta iris mata aquamarine seperti Naruko "ohayo, watashiwa Fukuyama Deidara desu. Pengganti walikelas kalian" ucap wanita itu (author engga tau marga Deidara itu apa, ada yang tau?)

"Baiklah, kalian jangan membuat ulah selama sensei cuti. Mengerti" tegas Kurenai-sensei

"Baik sensei" ucap semua murid kecuali SGSN + Naruko, tunggu Naruko. Kita lihat, Naruko kini hanya menatap tajam dan memasang wajah datarnya pada Deidara yang kini tersenyum manis didepan sana, 'cih topeng' batin Naruko. (Author : Tunggu tunggu kenapa Naruko terlihat sangat membenci Deidara, kenapa kenapa? #bletakdipukulDeidara) (Deidara : engga usah banyak omong lanjutin aja ceritanya) (author : kejamnya dirimu #nangis bombay) (Naruko : CEPETAN #mengeluarkanaurahitam) ( author : ha'i #manggut-mangguttakut).

Saat Deidara melihat satu persatu murid didiknya itu matanya membulat tak percaya melihat satu wajah yang tidak asing baginya, Deidara hanya tersenyum miris melihat Naruko menatapnya dengan tajam ia tau jika Naruko sangat membencinya. Sejak dulu Deidara selalu dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah karena dulu Deidara begitu egois bahkan... #stop (author : potong kalimat itu nanti ketahuan)

Naruko membuang mukanya dan mentap kearah jendela, Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Naruko menyadari jika Naruko terlihat tidak menyukai guru pengganti itu. 'Ada apa' batin Sasuke mempertanyakan sikap Naruko yang sedari tadi menatap tajam guru baru itu sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela sambil menghelakan nafasnya.

"Jangan menghela nafas seperti itu, kau membuang satu kebahagiaan hari ini" ucap Sasuke datar walau nada yang Sasuke gunakan terdengar seperti orang yang khawatir.

"Sejak kapan aku bahagia" gumam Naruko tanpa sadar, walaupun Naruko menguncapkannya dengan suara pelan Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas membuat dirinya mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Jangan bersikap seolah olah selama hidupmu kau menderita, hidupmu masih lebih beruntung dibandingkan orang lain diluar sana. Kau masih punya kami teman temanmu" ucap Sasuke tersenyum lirih saat mengatakan kata 'kami teman temanmu' mengingat dirinya menyukai Naruko yang tidak pernah peka (author : bodoh sih)

"Ya kau benar, terimakasih kau mau menjadi temanku Sasuke" ucap Naruko tersenyum lembut Sasuke hanya mengacak ngacak puncak kepala Naruko dengan gemas walaupun kekecewaan bersarang dihati sang Uchiha bungsu itu, tapi apapun yang terjadi Sasuke akan tetap menjaga senyuman diwajah mataharinya.

"Hei jangan mengacak ngacak rambutku seperti ini" ucap Naruko dengan wajah memerah malu.

Deidara yang melihat hal itu tersenyum lembut, setidaknya Naruko kini berada dalam kehidupan normal. 'Tunggu apa benar Naruko sudah berhasil lepas jika ya aku benar benar bersyukur, tapi bagaimana jika Naruko belum mendapatkan kebebasannya apa teman temannya dapat menerima Naruko dengan tulus' batin Deidara kembali menunjukan sorot mata sedihnya.

Hari ini kelas 2-1 hanya diisi dengan tanya jawab selama pelajaran Naruko hanya menatap langit biru yang cerah tanpa menghiraukan ocehan demi ocehan yang terjadi dikelas, Deidara sendiri memaklumi hal itu untuk hari ini saja tentunya saat keadaan sudah serius belajar Deidara akan menegur Naruko karna tidak memperhatikan.

.

"Jadi" tanya Ino yang duduk didepannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruko menatap tak mengerti dengan Ino yang tiba tiba bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Oh ayolah, sejak guru pengganti itu datang kau terlihat tidak menyukainya dan mungkin membencinya" ucap Ino menyelidik

Naruko hanya menatap Ino tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun membuat Ino semakin yakin jika Naruko menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan sebagai sahabat baik Naruko Ino tidak suka.

"Kita sahabat dan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, sekarang ayo jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Ino memaksa Naruko untuk menjelaskannya

"Walaupun sahabat bukan berarti kau harus tau semua tentangku" ucap Naruko dengan nada dingin membuat Ino terpaku mendengarnya

"Begitukah, baiklah aku mengerti" sinis Ino, sedangkan Naruko hanya menatap Ino tanpa membalas ucapannya dan pergi keluar karna sejak melihat wajah Deidara perasaan Naruko tidak bisa dikendalikan karna yang ada difikirannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya Naruko membunuh Deidara, ya MEMBUNUHNYA!

"Sudahlah Ino mungkin Naruko memiliki masalah besar dengan Deidara-sensei, suatu saat nanti Naruko pasti akan menceritakannya" ucap Hinata mencoba menenangkan Ino yang nampak sangat kesal

"Tapi aku selalu jujur padanya, kenapa sesulit itu untuk dirinya mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka" ucap Ino kesal

"Hanya satu kemungkinan, masa lalu mereka benar benar buruk dan Naru tidak ingin membuka luka lamanya itu karna terlalu menyakitkan" ucap Neji

Ino memikirkan perkataan Neji dengan baik dan jika itu benar Ino benar benar tidak cocok disebut sahabat untuk Naruko, karna sahabat akan menunggu bukannya memaksa seperti tadi. 'Aku harus minta maaf' batin Ino

.

Diatap Naruko hanya menatap langit biru dengan efek angin berhembus yang menggoyangkan rambut pirangnya serta bunga sakura yang berterbangan mengiringi angin yang berhembus, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat cantik tapi walaupun begitu sorot mata Naruko kini sangat tajam serta buku jarinya memutih mengepalkan lengannya dengan sangat kencang.

"Aku akan selalu ada didekatmu" ucap Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruko, Naruko sendiri merasa terkejut karna tidak merasakan Sasuke ada didekatnya.

"Terimakasih Suke" lirih Naruko menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke

Greb' Sasuke memeluk Naruko sambil mengusap punggung Naruko dengan pelan, tanpa memperdulikan Naruko yang memasang wajah terkejut karena Sasuke yang tibatiba memeluknya seperti ini tapi Naruko memeluk Sasuke kembali dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke yang memeluknya saat ia bersedih hanya Sasuke yang selalu ada untuknya hanya Sasuke yang dapat mengerti dirinya walaupun Naruko tidak pernah mengatakan hal apapun.

'Ada masalah apa antara dirimu dan guru pengganti itu Naru' batin Sasuke, padahal dirinya ingin menanyakan hal itu tapi Sasuke sadar kondisi Naruko benar benar tidak bisa entah apa yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka yang jelas itu pasti adalah hal buruk. Satu hal yang diketahui Naruko saat dirinya memeluk Sasuke beban pikiran yang ia miliki terasa menguap begitu saja, 'menguntungkan' batin Naruko

"Aku lapar~" rengek Naruko pada Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak ngacak puncak kepala Naruko sebelum menarik lengan Naruko untuk pergi bersamanya.

Naruko tersenyum lembut, hanya Sasuke yang membuat dirinya berarti hanya Sasuke yang membuat dirinya mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi. Sasuke adalah sosok yang sangat berarti bagi Naruko sosok yang sangat ia kagumi walaupun sikapnya yang dingin dan menyebalkan tapi Sasuke tetap bisa memperlihatkan sisi hangatnya, dari Sasuke pula Naruko menyetujui pepatah yang mengatakan 'jangan hanya melihat dari luarnya tapi lihat juga hatinya' benar benar cocok untuk kepribadian Sasuke.

.

Sasuke dan Naruko pergi ke 'ichiraku ramen' kedai favorite yang menyediakan ramen terlezat bagi Naruko, Sasuke memang tidak terlalu menyukai makanan berlemak itu tapi demi membuat Naruko gembira kembali Sasuke akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk melakukannya. ('Cinta itu buta') Naruko menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen itu hal biasa bagi Sasuke tapi Sasuke masih berfikir kemana semua lemak yang ia makan tadi tanpa sadar Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya kearah dada Naruko yang diluar kata normal itu 'masuk ketempat yang tepat' batin Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruko memergoki Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai hanya menatap penuh tanya, "kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu" ucap Naruko mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap intens onyx Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruko langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah mobilnya yang tadi ia parkirkan disamping kedai, tanpa memperdulikan Naruko yang menggerutu kesal.

Sasuke membawa Naruko keapartement miliknya, eh maksudnya apartement Naruko sendiri. Karna sejak Naruko duduk di kelas 8 Naruko keluar dari rumah mewahnya sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tidak perduli atau tidak tau, entahlah Naruko tidak perduli toh mereka pun tidak perduli dengan dirinya. Apartement Naruko termasuk kedalam golongan mewah tidak luas maupun tidak sempit, hanya nyaman.

Saat Naruko hendak keluar dari mobil Sasuke, Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak ia duga. (Author : apa apa apa? #bletak ittai) (Sasuke : berisik #merona) Sasuke mencium Naruko! Mencium Naruko! MENCIUM NARUKO! #dichidori Sasuke. Back to the story, Sasuke mencium kening Naruko walau tidak terlalu lama lalu tersenyum melihat Naruko membelalakan matanya sambil merona.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disini hm, atau kau ingin bersama ku terus" ucap Sasuke menyeringai

"Ck diam kau" bentak Naruko keluar dari mobil Sasuke dengan wajah merona membuat Sasuke terkekeh sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

Naruko menatap mobil Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang sendu kemudian menghelakan nafasnya dengan kasar sebelum masuk kedalam apartementnya, tapi saat dilift Naruko bertemu dengan Kimimaru anak buah kabuto dan itu artinya Naruko memiliki sebuah misi.

"Ini" ucap Kimimaru menyerahkan sebuah map coklat pada Naruko

"Aku mengerti" ucap Naruko setelah membaca isi dari map itu

"Berhati hatilah bisa bisa kekasihmu itu dalam bahaya jika kau masih berada didekatnya, kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan Naruko" ucap Kimimaru menepuk pundak Naruko sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruko yang termenung memikirkan misinya.

Perasaan Naruko berkecamuk memikirkan misinya yang harus menjadi kekasih salah satu senpai yang menjadi ketua club memanah yang tak lain adalah Sakon, murid kelas 12-1 yang termasuk dalam kategori murid populer yang sangat digandrungi oleh murid perempuan. Bukan bukan itu, masalahnya adalah jika dirinya menjadi kekasih Sakon itu berarti Naruko akan menjauhi Sasuke dan mungkin akan menyakiti hati pemuda itu.

'Aku akan menjauhkanmu dariku Sasuke, dan itu harus' batin Naruko membulatkan tekadnya sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam apartemntnya.

'Andai kau tau aku orang jahat, kau pasti tidak

menyukaiku Kufikir aku harus melangkah ke jalanku sendiri tanpa melibatkan dirimu untuk masuk dalam Lingkaran setan sepertiku' batin Naruko mengingat wajah Sasuke

.

Keesokkan paginya Naruko mulai menjauhi Sasuke tidak bukan hanya Sasuke, Naruko menjauhi teman temannya karna tidak ingin membuat mereka terluka. Teman teman Naruko menyadari hal itu tapi tetap berfikir positif tapi setelah tiga hari berturut turut mereka yakin Naruko menjauhi mereka, tapi karena apa? Entahlah mereka pun tidak tau.

Ino yang masih merasa bersalah mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada Naruko tapi Naruko menjauhinya atau mungkin membencinya, apapun itu Ino menjadi lebih merasa bersalah pada Naruko. Seminggu berlalu saat Naruko mulai menjauhi mereka itu membuat mereka merasa jengah begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang selalu diacuhkan oleh Naruko.

Brakk "sudah cukup sebenarnya ada apa denganmu kenapa kau menjauhi kami seperti ini Naruko" bentak Haruno Sakura, salah satu sahabat Naruko memiliki rambut pink beriris emerald membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid.

"Jawab aku Naruko kenapa kau menjauhi kami, kau sahabat kami kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti ini hah" bentak Sakura namun Naruko menatap datar kearahnya

"Sahabat, untuk apa aku bersahabat dengan kalian menjijikan" sinis Naruko membuat Sakura membelalakan begitu juga dengan semua murid lainnya

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Naruko" bentak Kiba tak terima

"Sahabat akan percaya apapun yang terjadi, sahabat tidak akan pernah memaksa justru mendukung, dan sahabat selalu menginginkan kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Dan aku ingin kalian menjauhiku karna aku benar benar membenci kalian yang selalu memaksa kehendak kalian" sinis Naruko, Ino terisak dalam pelukan Hinata karena ia tau secara tidak langsung Naruko menyindir dirinya.

Plak "kau sudah keterlaluan, kami hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" desis Sasuke menampar Naruko

"Berhentilah melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu" sinis Naruko walaupun didalam hatinya Naruko ingin menangis saat melihat sahabatnya kecewa begitu pula Sasuke sampai menamparnya seperti itu.

"Tapi hal itu penting bagi kami" ucap Neji

"Naru" panggil seseorang dari depan kelas membuat mereka melihat kearah orang itu.

"ah senpai~" riang Naruko mendekat kearah orang itu yang tak lain adalah Sakon target Naruko selanjutnya yang selama 3 hari lalu telah menjadi kekasihnya itu, dan memeluk lengan Sakon

"sudah istirahat bukan" Tanya Sakon pada Naruko yang merespon dengan anggukan kepalanya "baiklah ayo kita pergi bukankah kau ingin melihat album fotoku" ucap Sakon

"yosh ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruko menarik lengan Sakon untuk segera keluar dari kelasnya.

Teman teman Naruko menatap hal itu dengan pandangan tak percaya, apalagi Sasuke yang kini sedang menahan cemburunya. Cemburu ya Sasuke saat ini sedang cemburu melihat Naruko terlihat sangat dekat dengan Sakon, senpai mereka hanya bisa memukul mejanya dengan keras membuat semua murid tersentak kaget. Tapi mereka memakluminya karena mereka tau Sasuke menyukai Naruko.

"Naruko berbohong, semua yang ia katakan itu hanya sebuah kebohongan, aku pernah mendengar jika Naruko pernah berkata bahwa Naruko menjauhi kita dan menjaga kita dari jauh" ucap Hinata

"apa maksudmu" ucap Neji menatap saudara kembarnya itu

"Naruko seolah olah menjadi pelindung kita dari seseorang, entahlah ini sangat membingungkan Naruko bukan tipe seseorang yang menjadikan persahabatan kita sebagai permainan, Naruko pasti memiliki alasan menjauhi kita" ucap Hinata

"jika itu benar maka kita harus mengikuti permainan Naruko jika tidak mungkin Hal itu akan menyusahkan Naruko" ucap Shikamaru "dan mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan senpai tadi" ucap Shikamaru lagi

"mungkinkah Naruko dipaksa" ucap Sakura

"entahlah, tapi ingat kita harus mengikuti permainan Naruko dan mencari tau apa yang terjadi" ucap Shikamaru serius "ini juga berlaku padamu Sasuke, kau harus menahan emosimu" ucap Shikamaru sedangkan Sasuke hanya memalinkan wajahnya tak suka, mau bagaimana lagi saat melihat Hal tadi saja Sasuke langsung memukul mejanya apalagi jika Sasuke melihat Naruko berciuman saat dirinya tanpa sengaja melihat Naruko berciuman dengan Sakon di belakang sekolah kemarin, haaah mungkin Sasuke akan membunuh Sakon. "haaah merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru.

ending song~

I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip sore

A fragile flame aged

Is misery

And when our hearts meet

I know you see

I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just

to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut

I may seem crazy

Or painfully shy

And these scars wouldn't be so

hidden

If you would just look me in

the eye

I feel alone here and cold here

Though I don't want to die

But the only anesthetic that

makes

me feel anything kills inside

I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just

to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut

Pain

I am not alone

I am not alone

I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just

to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I found it when

I was cut

(cut - plumb)

Tbc


End file.
